degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Attack on Wiki Season 1 Episode 3
Beyond the Walls Last time on Attack on Wiki Tori changed her allegiance to the Survey Corps, Ash fell in love with Eren and Tori with Levi, Kieran and Ash reconfirmed their goal of destroying the titans and the graduates prepared for the Survey Corps.... ONE MONTH LATER Sarah: 'This last month has been tough. You've spent time training and preparing and tomorrow, Commander Hange will be launching the 65th Expedition outside the walls and each one of you will be heading out. '''Nick: '''You've researched strategies and practised techniques. '''Alex: '''You've built on your physical strength in order to be ready for the challenging conditions outside the wall. '''Xav: '''You should all now be ready to face the world beyond the walls. '''Sarah: '''Get a good nights sleep graduates, it may well be your last. ''The 4th Squad leave 'Cam: '''What the fuck did that last line mean. '''Yazzy: '''I think Squad Leader Sarah was saying that we could die tomorrow. '''Kieran: '''She wasn't just saying we could, she's saying it's more than likely. '''Cam: '''Just because you're more than happy to become titan food, doesn't mean the rest of us are. '''Ari: '''I don't want to die '''Ash: '''You won't so long as you stay focused. '''Kieran: '''The titans are our enemies, they don't have to be our preadators, keep your head on out there and you'll be fine. '''Tori: '''As long as I have heichou nearby, I'll be fine. '''Lizzy: '''Seriously Tori, how can you be so obsessed over someone, I mean like no one's that hot. '''Tori: '''Yeh, you tell yourself that. ''The Next Day - Karanese District 'Hange: '''Recruits. Today we begin our 65th Expedition outside the walls. I will now organise you into your squads for the expedition. Kieran, Ash and Yazzy, you will be a part of Squad 1 alongside Eren Yeager. '''Ash: '''EREN OH MY GOD. I'M IN THE SAME SQUAD AS EREN '''Lizzy: '''Seriously? '''Hange: '''Gegi, Ari and Tori, you will be a part of Squad 2 led by Captain Levi. '''Tori: '''Oh heichou. '''Lizzy: '''Ugh '''Hange: '''Lizzy, Cam and Kaylin, you will be a part of Squad 3 alongside Armin Arlert '''Lizzy: '''I........he's so amazing. I think I'm in love. '''Tori: '''What was that you said about falling in love? '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! Armin is special ok, just look at him '''Tori: '''I'm too busy looking at my heichou. '''Hange: '''And finally Cam, you will be a part of Squad 4 led by Sarah. '''Cam: '''Why am I all on my own? '''Kieran: '''Because no one likes you. '''Hange: '''Go and find your squad leaders. '''Sarah: '''Commander Hange, you have a visitor '''Hange: '''Who is it? '''Matt: '''Commander of the Garrison overseeing the Northern Region. '''Hange: '''Matt, what can I do for you? '''Matt: '''I've been speaking with Pixis and I want to make sure that everything is still in place. '''Hange: '''Of course it is, exactly as we discussed. Everything will fall into place, have no fear. '''Matt: '''Then I shall rest easy tonight. '''Hange: '''More than I will, that's for certain. ''Wall Rose - Karanese Gate 'Hange: '''Let the 65th Expedition outside the walls begin! ''Survey Corps go outside the wall '''Xav: '''Titans incoming! '''Cam: '''What do we do? '''Alex: '''Leave it to the support squad. '''Nick: '''It's the support squads job to assisst us in getting away from the walls, they risk their life so we can carry out the expedition. '''Cam: ''(thinking) So this is the Survey Corps? Basically dying for the sake of a horse ride. What the fuck did I sign up for? ''Sqaud 1 Kieran: ''(thinking) I did it, we all did, we're on our first mission outside the walls. '''Ash: '(thinking) ''We're here, beyond the confines of humanity. '''Kieran: '(thinking) ''Out in the open, no barriers '''Ash: '(thinking) ''What is this feeling? '''Kieran: '(thinking) ''Freedom '''Eren: '''So this is your first time outside the walls? '''Ash: '''Ye..yeh '''Eren: '''I remember that feeling. What's your name? '''Ash: '''Ash '''Eren: '''That's a really pretty name '''Ash: '''Thanks. '''Eren: '''So Ash, why'd you join the Survey Corps '''Ash: '''To take back what's ours. '''Eren: '''Someone on my page. Hey. Who are your friends. '''Yazzy: '''I'm Yazzy '''Kieran: '''Kieran '''Eren: '''Why did you both join? '''Yazzy: '''I'm not really sure, I just wanted to help humanity. '''Kieran: '''I joined to kill all the titans. I want every last one dead '''Eren: '''Then I think we'll get on fine. Say where are you from. '''Yazzy: '''I come from Trost '''Ash and Kieran: '''We're from Shiganshina. '''Eren: '''So you were both there? On that day? '''Ash: '''Yeh ''Kieran sighs and looks down 'Kieran: '''Yeh '''Eren: '''Then you have even more of a reason to fight. Thank you for fighting. We can win this. I know we will. ''Squad 2 '''Ari: '''Where are we going? '''Levi: '''Wherever we're told '''Ari: '''And where's that '''Levi: '''When I know, I'll tell you '''Tori: '''Ari, when the Captain tells you what to do, you trust him and listen, no question '''Levi: '''And who are you? '''Tori: '''Tori '''Levi: '''Hmph '''Tori: '''What is it? '''Levi: '''You remind me of someone I used to know. '''Levi: '''You remind me of someone Category:Blog posts